My Sherlock Holmes
by 221B kitten
Summary: Polly Griffin is worrying her friends, after her childhood friend kills himself and what happens when he comes back into her life two years later. The first few chapters are about their childhood. rating may go up in chapters. Sorry the book will be on hold for a bit.
1. Dearest Friend

I stared at the man in front of me. Why am I here? _"Miss Griffin, we have had these meetings for the last two weeks. Every time you come here you just sit and watch the clock. Why did you start coming here again?_

"_Friends are worried about me."_

"_What makes them worried about you? Is because of __**him**__?"_

The man knew why I was here. He knew why their worried. I could see his note from here. _"You know why I'm here! You know it's because of __**him**__!"_

"_Maybe we should start with what happened to __**him**__?"_

"_What happened to __**him**__?! He killed himself that what happened! My friend, my dearest friend had killed himself."_

"_Do you know why he did it?"_

"_People for the last few weeks have been calling him a __**fake**__. He is anything but a __**fake**__. Sherlock Holmes is a great man! People who have called him a __**fake**__ have never met the man or are just too scared to believe in such wonderful man like him. He was never as heartless as some say he was, he was a little when he was younger."_

"_Why don't you tell me about how you first met and your childhood together? It will help with my understanding of yours and Mr Holmes relationship."_

"_Fine but it a long story"_

_..._

It was the summer and I had just turned 8years old. Unlike most children at that age, I was sitting inside with a book. I was at my grandmother's house as my mother was at work. My book was getting to the end when my older brother Ryan came in and grabbed the book out of my hand.

_"Hey Geek, why you reading a book with such big words in it. Isn't too hard for your little brain."_

He's two years older than me but treats me like I'm 3year old_. "For one it a good book, two I can read better than you. And three stop calling me Geek!"_

Just before he could think of a comeback my grandmother walked in to the room. _"Polly no raising your voice in my house. Ryan stop being horrible to you baby sister. Now Polly dear you friend Channy is at the back door waiting for you."_

I grabbed the book out of my brother's hand and started to put on my shoes_. "Ok tell her I'll be there in 2 seconds."_

_"Ok sweetheart, but no bring your book with you."_

So I went outside and saw Channy sitting at the stairs. Her long black curly hair and her dark green eyes. Made her stand out in a crowed. _"Hey Polly, no book today."_

_"No but I wished I had one with me."_

_"Well good because I got you one."_

_"Oh thank you Channy. You the cool person ever."_

_"Well you know me. By the way there are new people moving into Miss Brown's old house. I think their using it as a holiday home."_

_"A holiday home in Scotland. Are they for real, it rains more than 200days out of the year."_

_"Aye and how do you know it rains that much. Wait I don't want to know. So do you want to go see the new people?"_

_"Ok but I want to race."_

_"Fine after three. One. Two. THREE!"_

_thank you to Full-on-nerd for reviewing._


	2. Sherlock and Poems

So we got to Miss Brown's house old house. The walls once white but now grey with age. The door as black as night it's self. The only nice part of the house was the beautiful big tree to the left of the house. Miss Brown would sometimes let me and Channy sit under it and play games, read books anything. She was one of granddad's best friends. I saw a boy with brown curly hair sitting under my tree reading. When I turned back to Channy she was over talking to adults. So I decided to go sit at my tree where the boy was. I sat down and opened my book Channy give me. A Carol Ann Duffy poem was the first thing I saw. I love her poems. And I loved this one the most.

'Valentine

Not a red rose or a satin heart. I give you an onion. It is a moon wrapped in brown paper. It promises light. Like the caref...'

"You do know you reading that poem out loud, don't you?" Said a quiet voice beside me. I think it was an English accent? It was the curly haired boy. He looked up from his book. He had icy blue eye, they were just breath taking.

"Umm...sorry, I didn't know I was doing that. It's just a really good poem."

"I know Duffy's work is really good." He turned shyly away.

"Not many kids think that about the things I read."

"Well people are idiots." I giggle when he said that. "What's so funny?"

"My mother said it not nice to call people idiots but I think it's funny. And so are you."

He turned and we were face to face now. I could see his cheeks turn a little pink.

"You really think so? What's your name?"

"Polly. My grandmother lives down the street from here in number 1. So what's your name then?"

He was about to say when a woman with light blond hair and blue eyes came over. "Sherlock sweetheart, who's your little friend." Sherlock?

I stood up and said, "My name is Polly, Polly Griffin. It's very nice to meet you Mrs..."

"Holmes. And it's lovely to meet you too dear. But my little Sherlock needs to un-pack his things."

And with that she walked away into the now Holmes house. "Well, I hope we can have more time to talk, Holmes."

"Well, I hope we can too. You're not an idiot from what I can tell so it should be nice. And it's Sherlock."

"I know but I like your last name. Well, see you later then." I could see his cheeks turn a little pinker. With that we parted ways.

Two minutes later I found Channy in the front garden. "So who's the new kid?"

"Sherlock Holmes"

...

That night when I got home my mum was all dressed up. "Mother, why are you all dressed?"

"Polly, mummy's got a date tonight so I asked your father to look after you and Ryan." My parents were never married so one day my father just left her for the blond woman he's married to now.

"But mother, I don't like daddy and his wife. He never talks to me. He just plays with Ryan and his kids."

"I know baby. Wait your grandmother told me about you having a new little friend."

"Yes, it's Sherlock Holmes."

"Holmes? Oh yes, the new family down the street from your grandparent's house. What is he like? Is he cute?"

"Mother, don't start."

"Oh Polly's got a boyfriend."

"Shut up Ryan!"

"Ryan Griffin, be nice to your sister! You know you could stay at Channy's house if her mother lets you."

"Really?! Thank you."

'DING DONG'

"Polly could you get the door for me"

"Okay" I ran from the living room to the front door thinking it was my mother's date. But when I got the door opened I saw Mrs Holmes and Sherlock standing behind her. "Hello Mrs Holmes, why are you here?"

"Sherlock dear." I now looked to Sherlock. He walked in front of his mother and handed me my book from earlier.

"You forgot your book." I could see his cheek turn pink again. It made him look cuter. Wait, what?

"And if you could join me and my family for dinner tonight." Before I could say again thing my mother walked in.

"Oh, you must be Mrs Holmes. I'm Annie Griffin her mother."

"It's lovely to meet you. We were wondering if Polly would like to have dinner at ours tonight. If that fine with you?"

Don't say yes, please don't say yes. "I think that would be lovely." Danm it woman...


	3. Dinner with the Holmes family

I sat at the dining table of the Holmes house. An older boy sat across from me, maybe five or six years older. He had the same blue eyes as Sherlock, just a little darker and light brown hair. "Mummy, who is that girl and why is she here?"

"Mycroft this is Polly, she Sherlock's new friend. And she is having dinner with us so be nice." Mycroft? What is with these names? And why does he still call his mother 'mummy'? Even I don't do that anymore. His mummy sat down at the table and we started to eat.

"It's nice to meet you Mycroft." I said quietly. He just sat there looking at me.

"Mycroft." Said Mr Holmes from the other side of the table. He still just sat there looking at me. I looked down at my hand. He was giving me the creeps.

"Mycroft stop looking at her. She didn't like it." Said Sherlock with his quiet voice. I looked up to see Sherlock's beautiful blue eyes looking at me. My cheeks turned pink.

"No, I don't believe my little brother has a friend."

"Well I do, so believe it." We ate quietly after that. I started to think, why would he not believe he's little brother has a friend? Did he not have many friends? I needed to think for a bit so I asked to use the toilet.

"Yes dear it just up stairs, down the hall and second door on your right." I take a look around the house.

I opened the first door to my left. The room was very neat, pale and very boring for my taste in style. From what I could tell this was Mycroft's room. I closed the door. And then went to the first on my right.

I opened the door to find a very bright room. Yellow walls, covers, pillows, lamps, everything was yellow. It hurt my eyes just looking at it. I then closed the door. The parents' room for shore, not kid would have a room like that. Knowing the second door was where the toilet was, I went back to the left side of the hall.

When I opened the door I can't believe it. It was my dream room. The walls were a light blue, my most loved colour, on the left wall was a big poster of the periodic table, and oh how I've science and the coolest thing of all a human skull in top of the dresser to the right of the room. "You know that's a real human skull." Said Sherlock from the door way. "Real, cool." How can he have a real human skull? Every time I'd asks my mother she said no that cre

epy. "Yes cool. Now what are you doing in my room."

"Oh sorry I was looking around. I like have a look around other people houses it can tell you a lot about a person."

"Yes I agree with you on that. From what I could tell from just by standing at you front is that your mother and father don't live together and you don't like your father. You mother works most of the time. Your grandparents look after you and your older brother."

"How do you know all that just from standing at my door?"

"Easy really..." He looked down at the floor. "... but you'll think its boring or call me a freak if I tell you."

"Sherlock I'm not going to call you a freak, you're really cool so why would I call you that?" He looked back at me now, his cheeks as red as a tomato.

"Really, well I know your mother...

Thank you to u/4451600/Full-on-nerd you're really helping me keep going. And thank to me other lovely reader.


	4. The 3 Rules

So let's move on a couple of years, it was summer again. Sherlock and I have be...well I guess you could say friends for almost 10years. It was the 19th of June so the day before my 18th birthday. As I always did I was in my grandparents' house with a good book. Just as I take a little break from my book my grandfather walked in.

_"Polly your friends are here."_

_ "Oh, is that the time? Sorry."_

_"Polly hurry up!"_ Channy shouted from outside. Then the one people I was waiting for.

_"Polly put the book down now! And move that little ass out here!"_

That came from my friend Alice or as she likes to be called Ally. She has the deepest reddest hair ever and the coolest blue eyes. She was like the older sister I'd always wanted.

_ "Ok, ok! Bye granddad."_

_"See you later. Have a good night Hun."_ When I got outside I saw the girl running around the corner of the building giggling so I ran after them.

_"Ok why do I have to hurr...?"_ When I turned the corner I saw icy blue. _"Oh. My. God, Holmes!"_ I can't help myself I just ran up and hugged him so tight. He hugged me and give me a deep chuckle. Oh god the deep voice he has now. _"I thought you weren't coming up until next week."_

He then pulled away. _"I wanted to get away before Mycroft came home. Plus seeing the birthday girl is a bonus." _

_"Hey!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I got you a early present. But you have to wait till your party tonight."_

_ "Aww but...wait I'm not having a party..."_

Then Ally butty in before I could finish. _"Yes, You, Are. Me, Sherlock and Channy have been planning this for a whole month. You do remember the 3 rules, right?"_

Yes the 3 rules. It was 4 year before when these rules came around. I stupidly made up rules for our birthdays.

**Rule 1 – do ever thing your friend say (Sherlock, Channy, Ally and me) **

**Rule 2 – don't question anything. **

**Rule 3 – one big party with friends only (no chose) **

_"Fine, where and when?" _

_"At my house, the family not coming up till next Monday so we have the place for the full weekend. And it's tonight at seven."_ Oh I loved going to Holmes house.

_"Ok see you there then."_

_..._

6:30pm and I still couldn't chose what to wear. I had never been like this before. I'd normally don't care how I look but I started to have feelings for Sherlock. I wanted to start looking more girly so he would look at me like the way I do with him. Yes I'm different from other girl's. I'm loud, crazy; I acted like a boy and dress like one too. But that's me and I don't know if that's how he sees me or if he sees something more. I was snap out of my thoughts when I heard my mother voice.

_"Polly dear, Alice and Chantelle are here."_

_"Ok send them up."_

Ally (Alice) was the first to come in my room._ "Hi Polly me and Channy have something for you." _She pushed a shopping bag in my hands then pushed me into the toilet. _"Now you better put that on. It take me hour to find that."_

So I as she said. Then I looked in the mirror, I could believe how beautiful I looked. The outfit was the nicest thing I had ever had. The outfit was a sleeveless navy blue lace dress with a pair of black flats and satin black clutch. Looking in the mirror I don't think it was me.

_"Polly, can we see how you look now!"_

_"Ok!" _I slowly opened the door. The look on their faces was just shock. Channy (Chantelle) was the first to speak.

_"Wow just wow."_

_"Is that a good **wow **or a bad **wow**?" Before Channy could answer my question Ally answered it for her._

_"Honey that's not a **wow,** that's a **Hot**. Every single boy at the party is going to have a heart attack when they see you."_

_"You really think so?"_

_"Yes, now move we have 10minuets to get to the party."_

_..._

The girl and I were now walking the streets of Glasgow in the new outfits for the party. Channy was wearing a plain but pretty black dress and Ally in a little red number. As we walked I zoned in and out.

_"Polly!" Shouted Channy, from my left side._

_"What? Sorry zoned out there."_

_"Aye, I can see that smartass. As I was saying, I think Sherlock will like your little makeover."_

_"Channy were just friends." _

_"Polly I'm sorry. It just you like him so much."_

_"Polly if you really like him that much why don't you tell him how you feel?"_

_"Because he's my friend and...Well he's Sherlock for crying out loud. He's never been a fan of feelings."_

_"So maybe you could change that. You're the perfect person for him. He needs someone like you Polly."_

_"I think Channy has a point you never know."_

_They were right, maybe I could change that but I'm too scared of getting my heartbroken just like my mother. "Ok but when the time is right but you guys can't say anything to anyone. Deal?"_

_"Deal."_

_"Deal."_

* * *

_thank you for reading. Review if you like it helps me alot. _

_Love 14gg xxx_


	5. The Gift

**Take all week but I finally finish. hope you all like this. :-)**

**Bye lovely readers. xxx**

* * *

The party had been going for an hour now and I hadn't seen Sherlock once. I mean it's his house for god sake. Where is he? Maybe he's busy help with drinks are something?

_"__Hey. Polly!"_

I turned around to see a cheeky red head in front of me. _"God Ally, you don't have to shout."_

_"__Sorry but look who I found."_

Next to her was a tall blonde boy that has been a brother to me for years. God I wished was he was my real brother.

_"__Hey, little bro."_

_"__Hey, big sis. Your party is the best I've been to this year so far."_ The _little bro and sis_ thing is a like joke of ours. Then the smile on his face started to fade. He looked really upset.

_"__Paul are you all right?"_

_"__No not really. A couple of people are taking the piss again. You know Mark and Shane."_

_"__Dickheads."_

_"__Ally, be nice but to tell the truth I think their more asshole's than dickheads."_

_"__Ha-ha, aye that's true."_

_"__Thanks that made me feel a little better."_

_"__Paul, now listen to me when I say this to you. Ok? Coming-out was a very big thing for you and you shouldn't let people put you down for who you are. So stand tall and be proud of who you are."_

_"__Aye your right Polly thanks hun. Oh, Sherlock wants to see you by__le vieux chêne__. What's__le vieux chêne__?" _I know which that meant.

_"__Ok, I know what he's talking about. I'll see you guy's later, bye."_

_"__Bye." _They both said at the same time.

_..._

So I walked outside to the place he was talking about. It was the place we first met 10 years ago. It was the old oak or as Paul said le vieux chêne.

_"__I see Paul isn't as useless as I though." _God, that deep voice again.

_"__So this is where you've been Holmes."_

_Yes and I wish you would stop calling me by my last-named."_

_"__No. Now why are we out here Holmes?"_

_"__First turn around and close your eyes."_

So I did as he said._ "I hope it's none thing dirty Mr Holmes. I'm not that kind of girl you know." _

_"__Shut up." _We both laughed like little children._ "Now stand still woman." _As I stand there he moved my hair to the left side of my neck. I felt something cold like metal was put around my neck. Then I felt his fingers at each side of my neck. My heart started to race now._ "Um...you can open your eyes now."_

When I did I saw a beautiful gold heart shaped locked with P.G in the middle. I turn around to face him and saw his cheeks turning pink_. "Holmes this is one of the most beautiful gifts you or anyone has giving my thank you."_

_"__Look inside the heart_." I opened the heart from the side and the very first picture of me and Sherlock from 10 years ago at the same tree_. "Do you remember that day Polly?"_

_"__Aye. It was the last day of the summer holidays and I was so upset with you going back to England. I cried all day about it. Then you ran all the way to my house. You begged me to come to yours one last time. Then when we got there I saw you had used a knife to write S.H +P.G in the middle of __le vieux chêne.__"_

_"__Do you remember what I said to you?" _Sherlock was now holding my hands in his. He stared into my dark brown eyes and I stared back into his icy blues.

_"__Aye but if I says it I'll cry like a big baby again." I looked down at our hands._

_"__Fine I'll say it then but to be fair you are a big baby anyway. I said 'Promise me that you'll stop cry about me leaving. And I'll promise you'll be fine without me here. Your braver than you believe and smarter than you think Polly. And I'll be there whenever you need me.'"_

I looked up at him and smiled with a single tear rolling down my cheek. _"See I told you it was going to make me cry."_

_"__Come here you idiot."_ I hugged him for what felt like an eternity. It was just so peaceful but then let him go after a bit.

_"__Holmes, I think we better get back inside before someone sees us like this. You know how people talk about us as it is."_

_"__When have I ever cared about what people think or talk about? You are my friend and the only person I care about."_ Yes, _friend_ that what I want to hear. Hopefully one day that would change.


	6. The Fight and the Letter

I remember so clearly why we stopped talk. It started a couple of days after my birthday party and Sherlock's family was up from England. As always Mycroft had grassed Sherlock in to their_ mummy_. God his is still a mummy's boy, even today. I wanted to talk to Sherlock about me moving to the USA but he never wants to talk about it. He always told me to go for what I wanted but I know he was sad about me leaving. I think that's why he doesn't want to talk about. When I got there he and the family weren't there so I used the key he give me. I unlocked the door and put them in the blow next to the door. I went to the kitchen to put on some tea for when he come in. When I turned on the water it went everywhere. It was all over the floor and my top. I cleaned the water up and put on the tea.

When I look down at my top it was completely see through. I went up to Sherlock room to get one of his tops to wear. I've done it before so I didn't think he would mind. The room was the same as it was 10years before. i went to his dresser where his skull was. _"Hello sir, how are you this fine day."_ I did that every time I came into his room. I don't know why I just did. I opened the top right draw and picked out a white button-up.I'd just finish buttoning it up when I saw something in the draw. I couldn't believe what I'd found. I saw white powered a bag and pills in another. He was doing drugs. How could I not known. I couldn't believe it, him of all people. I didn't know what to do so I leave.

...

After that I didn't leave my house for 3days. I couldn't bare seeing him, looking in the eye and acting as if everything was alright. How could he be such an idiot to do that? I was take from my thoughts when I heard the front door open, _"Mother is that?" _

_"__No it's me."_ A deep voice called. I froze where I stood. Then the living room door opened to show Sherlock, _"Polly we need to ta..."_

_ "__Don't Holmes."_ I'd cut him off. I could feel tear starting to form. _"How could you? How could you be such an idiot! WHY!"_ I turned away from him just before my tears started to fall. I waited for his answer but it never came. Instead I heard the door slam; he left me there crying over him. I somehow knew that would be the last time I would see him.

...

So doctor you got what you wanted now. He let me go and I let him go as well. You know there's not a day that goes by that I don't think about him. Sometimes the first thing in the morning, the last thing at night but always in my dreams. I miss him so much and now he's gone forever. I'll never have the chance to say I was sorry for overreacting, shouting at him and for not trying to help him. What do I do now doctor?

...

Go write a letter he said, it will help you he said, bull I say. It can't help me if I don't know what to write. This letter thing is to help me say the things I went to say to Sherlock. Things that I've held back for years but I couldn't think of any to write down. So I left the house to walk around town for a bit to clear my head. The thing is everywhere I went I saw something that reminded me of him. From a simple blue scarf in a shop window to a curly hair boy writing a science book. By the time I got home I had all these ideas swimming around my head.

_Dear Sherlock,_

_It has been many years since we last spoke but to me it feels like a life time. We were such good friends and now were not which breaks my heart. There was so much left unsaid but you're the one who left. The one who took my heart and broke it into two. You managed to make me feel like I was worthless and unimportant to you. How could you do that to me? You didn't even say goodbye to me. You just walked out of my house and out of my life._

_I cared about you so much and now you'll never know. I sit at home thinking about you and how different things could have been between us. But you didn't even try. You ran away scared of the truth and scared of what I think of you. I thought you were an idiot not for using but for not telling me. I loved you with all my heart and I could have helped you._

_But it's too late for that now, you're gone and I'm all alone._

_Goodbye forever_

_PG._

That was two years ago and I've not looked at that letter since then. I moved back to the UK after I finish up with Dr Livingstone. But I moved to London, England. I work at a little cafe in the centre of town. When I was passing a customer their coffee everyone in the cafe's phones went off. I picked my phone out of my pocket and unlocked it. At that moment I dropped the coffee in my hand. In bold lettering on my Twitter was ... **#sherlocklives.**


	7. What the hell

Sorry I haven't updated in almost a year. And I'm sorry this is short but I really wanted to put something up. Please review even if you hate it then can change it or even if you have an idea you think would be good. I may not follow the shows story line. Also understand I love the Holmes brothers my character is just pissed at them.

...#sherlocklives

How the hell is this happening? He's bloody dead. As dead as the Roman Empire, for god sake. This can't be true, it just can't be. My Sherlock is dead and has been for two years! I have to get out of here. I need to know the truth. I need proof.

"Mr Michael. I need to go home, Bubby very sick." I yelled to my boss.

"Already, hope the little one felts better soon."

I grabbed my bag and ran out the shop door. I kept running and running until my legs ached. When I finally stopped I was in front of lovely old houses. The reason why I loved London so much.

I felt like I had seen the door before. Then it hit me, It was his door, the door famous black door with the gold numbers '221'. I never thought a door could piss me off so much. I wanted to find proof and this is the only way I'm going to get it.

I take a deep breath and started making my way up the steps. When I got to the top I just froze. My heart was pounding, my hands were clammy and all I could think about was those eyes. Those beautiful eyes I fall in love with but they brook my heart as well. Before I could do anything that I would regret I heard a familiar voice for behind me, "Mycroft."

"Miss Griffin its been a long time."

"Yes it has but you know why that is."

"Yes my dear I do. Now why are you here?" I pasted him my phone. He looked at it for half a second before handing it back to me. "I know that part my dear but why?"

"I... I just want to talk to him. I want to know why Mycroft. I still care about him."

"Caring is not an advantage my dear. My brother did what he had to do to protect the people he loved and for him self. I remember he did something similar in order to protect you my dear."

My heart broken and this man is talking to me like you would a child. I slapped that emotionless ass's face of his. And started to walk away but the idiot followed me.

"How in hell is that similar to what he did to me! Don't you dare tell me complete bull! He didn't protect me at all he hurt me more than anything! And how is caring not an advantage. You Holmes are all the same you know that. Your all so emotionless like bloody robots. And your going to end up a lone."

At that point he stopped following me. Thank god because I couldn't stand to look at him anymore. I left Baker street as fast as I could. I shouldn't have come here in the first place. I should have just stayed at work and get on with my life. I didn't need anymore of my heart broken.


End file.
